


Happy Birthday

by Bdonna



Category: Starsky & Hutch
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-06-26
Updated: 2011-06-26
Packaged: 2017-10-20 18:16:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 104
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/215718
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bdonna/pseuds/Bdonna
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The card's not signed, but I know they're from him... Starsky POV, sequel to "In Memoriam"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Happy Birthday

**Author's Note:**

> unposted challenge response for me_and_thee_100 #51 'Starsky's birthday'

**Happy Birthday**

by Belladonna

 

I shouldn't be alive.

 

Oh, if Hutch knew I was thinking this, he'd sure as hell kill me himself. But the fact remains that by all means, I should be dead.

Never feel that more clearly than on my birthday.

The bullets ripping through my body that day shouldn't have allowed me to actually celebrate it. That Hutch would be putting flowers on my grave instead of sending them to me. His way of giving me an early present before he's home.

 

The card might not be signed, but I know they're from him.

Who else could they be from?


End file.
